T'Challa (Earth-8096)
| Relatives = T'Chaka (father) (Deceased) | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Wakanda | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Wakanda | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Avenger | Education = | Origin = Human enhanced by the Heart-Shaped HerbCategory:Heart-Shaped HerbCategory:Object-Based Powers | PlaceOfBirth = Wakanda | Creators = Christopher Yost | First = Avengers Micro Episodes: Ant-Man & The Wasp Season 1 4 | HistoryText = Exile T'Challa was the prince of Wakanda along side his father King T'Chaka. At some point his father was challenged by M'Baku for the White Gorilla Tribe, whom had been exiled long ago. Nevertheless, the fight ensued. By the end of the fight, it seemed T'Chaka had won. However, Man-Ape was somehow able to turn the tide (by some unseen help from Klaw). T'Challa then donned his father's Black Panther Suit and fled Wakanda. Hiding in the shadows He then went to New York to ask the Avengers for help in defeating Man-Ape and reclaiming his throne. Weeks later while Baron Zemo was trying to kill Captain America, T'Challa threw his shield protecting him. Finding Help Later he attacked the Avengers to test their powers and asked them for help. When they defeated Man-Ape and Ulysses Klaw, T'Challa decided to stay with the Avengers in New York. As the new member of the Avengers, he helped the team chase down prisoners like Hawkeye. During his chase, him and the rest of the team were asked by Agent Quartermain of S.H.I.E.L.D. to help with an expanding gamma cube created by The Leader. After entering the dome with gamma-proof suits created by Stark, Panther quickly found the source of the dome and destroyed it. However, the team wasn't aware of the Leader's second dome created above Las Vegas. T'Challa and the rest of the team became gamma monsters that had to be stopped by Hulk and Hawkeye. After they had stopped the leader's plan, the rest of the team was returned to their normal states and added Hulk and Hawkeye back onto the roster. Being Apart of the Team Later, T'Challa and Hawkeye were at the Wakandan Embassy when the Masters of Evil infiltrated the Avengers Mansion and captured most of the team. T'Challa and Clint were able to distract the evil team long enough for Ant-Man to come in and attack them. After freeing the rest of the team, the Avengers were able to take down the Masters of Evil before Enchantress teleported them away back to Arnim Zola's lab. T'Challa and Captain America helped Hawkeye and Mockingbird in their battle against Hydra. T'Challa was able to shred Grim Reaper's scythe with his Vibranium claws and helped the rest of the team escape during the destruction of Hydra Island. The Kang Dynasty When Kang the Conqueror had came to kill Captain America due to him causing a disturbance in the timeline, T'Challa and the other Avengers came to the Captain's aid and took down Kang. When Kang retreated, he had begun a full-scale invasion on the Earth. When this was found out by the Avengers, T'Challa had went back to Wakanda to protect his country and her people. The Casket of Ancient Winter T'Challa had been fighting against Radioactive Man alongside Thor and Iron Man, when all of a sudden a giant blizzard had engulfed the Earth. They traveled to Norway to find Malekith the Accursed in control of the Casket of Ancient Winters. They seemed defeated before Thor had mentioned that one of Malekith's weaknesses was metal. T'Challa then used his Vibranium Energy Daggers against him and with the combined efforts of Iron Man's science and Thor's magic, they took Malekith down and ended the worldwide blizzard. He later came and helped the rest of the team in tracking down Hydra. Ultron The Hulk and Black Panther recaptured Red Ghost and the Super-Apes after they tried to infiltrate the Baxter Building. When him and Hulk were trying to load the villains onto a Quinjet, Ultron had taken control of the mansion and flew Hulk into space. T'Challa went to warn Hawkeye and the rest of the team and later joined them against Ultron before Hulk came back and was able to tear Ultron apart. It turned out that Ultron-5 simply uploaded his body to Ultron-6 and used former Iron Man armors to attack the Avengers. While the rest of the team went to go find Ultron, Hawkeye and Black Panther stayed behind to take down armors Ultron was then found hacking into the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier and launched nuclear warheads toward every major country. T'Challa later joined the rest of the Avengers in the fight against Ultron-6 and all seemed lost until Hank reprogrammed Ultron with the logic to realize that he was also part of the problem that he wanted to solve. Ultron shut himself down and the warheads became disarmed. War for Asgard When the Masters of Evil found the location of the Norn Stones, T'Challa and the rest of the Avengers split up to go and find the stones before the Masters did. T'Challa had found one, but was confronted by Wonder Man. T'Challa tried to convince him that Wakandan science could help him with his condition, but Simon wouldn't budge. They were eventually overrun by creatures that had been sent by Enchantress from across the Nine Realms. Thor ordered the Avengers to destroy the stones and once everyone successfully did so, they were all sent across the Nine Realms. T'Challa had ended up Svartalfheim where he was chased by ghost like creatures until he found a portal that sent him to Alfheim so he was able to help Hawkeye and Faradei against wolves by using his Vibranium. After reuniting with the other Avengers, T'Challa later helped the rest of the team and their new Asgardian allies in the fight against Loki. They were interrupted when Loki sent a giant ice wolf to stop them but Panther and the others were able to take it down. When the Avengers arrived, they proved to be no match for Loki until Tony came back wearing a new Uru Armor that was able to help hold back Loki. Later, after helping Giant Man take down the Tree of Life, the Avengers finally became a match for Loki, until Odin came and banished Loki to be tortured by Jormungand. After being hailed as heroes, the Avengers returned to Earth to rest in Avengers Mansion. Unbeknownst to them, Captain America was being replaced by a Skrull impostor. The Private War of Doctor Doom After the Avengers returned to Earth, Tony and Janet went to visit the Baxter Building while T'Challa and the rest of the team stayed at the Avengers Mansion and played cards with the Fantastic Four's Human Torch and The Thing. While they were playing, Doombots had appeared and attacked the Mansion and the Baxter Building at once and kidnapped Janet and Invisible Woman. The two teams traveled to Latveria and invaded the castle of Doctor Doom where they realized that none of them stood a chance against the Latverian ruler and his cyborg henchmen, Lucia von Bardas, but once T'Challa got the chance, he snuck up behind Bardas and tore her cybernetic heart out. After the battle was over and Doom had released the captives, T'Challa was wise and informed the team that it would be a bad idea to continue to fight a foreign ruler on his countries soil. After returning home, the teams pondered as to why Doom wanted Sue and Janet in the first place and it was later revealed that Doom had discovered that Invisible Woman had been replaced with a Skrull impostor. Alone Against A.I.M. When Iron Man had asked Cap and Panther to help move some old armor of his, they were attacked by A.I.M. and their data eating weapon, Technovore. The two heroes were able to hold off the evil organization for a bit, but had to convince Tony's friend, James Rhodes to don his War Machine Armor once more. The three of them had met up with Tony later in the room containing the Arc Reactor. Shortly after, Tony was able to use it to overload and destroy Technovore once and for all. Helping the Masters of Evil While hunting for the remaining Masters of Evil; T'Challa, Hulk, Hawkeye, and Cap (Skrull) found The Living Laser stuck between energy states. When returning to the mansion, they found Zemo, Abomination, and Wonder Man who informed them that Enchantress and Skurge had been hunting down previous members of the Masters of Evil. The Avengers reluctantly agreed to help them by creating a device that would dampen their magical powers. While he was building it, T'Challa talked to Simon Williams and told him he believed that Simon was a good man and that Tony had found a way to cure Simon and turn him back to a human. They were interrupted when Enchantress and Skruge invaded the mansion. The two teams were able to trap them and dampen their powers, but the plan fell apart when Zemo ordered Crimson Dynamo and Wonder Man to destroy the Avengers. T'Challa put up a good fight, but the fight ended when Wonder Man decided to sacrifice himself by destroying the Norn Stone that was being held by Enchantress. As Iron Man told them of the Skrull infiltration inside their team and the world, T'Challa had to leave the team and came back to Wakanda. Back in his country, he donned his cape and ordered his people to prepare for the Skrull invasion as they built up their forces and defenses. When the "Avengers" infiltrated Wakanda and convinced Ms. Marvel to join them, Black Panther ordered his forces and defenses, which were been equipped with the most advanced Vibranium-powered weapons and equipment two months ago, to attack them. Black Panther had fought alongside his people against the "Avengers" and Ms. Marvel until when a Wakandan tank shot at Thor, he was revealed to be a Skrull after being taken out along with the Skrull posing as Black Panther. Realizing the treachery, Ms. Marvel then attacked the Skrull Avengers in anger as she fought with Black Panther, Wasp and Hawkeye. After taking down the Skrulls, T'Challa refused to rejoin the team since it's his duty to protect Wakanda. After the Skrull invasion, T'Challa had welcomed his friends as they went to his throneroom where the Vibranium reassembling machine is there in their bid to restore the shattered pieces of the shield. But they're interrupted by Vision's arrival. His people had tried their best to stop him but were easily defeated despite assistance from their king, Thor and Captain America. | Powers = Seemingly those of T'Challa of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of T'Challa of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Vibranium | Transportation = Quinjet | Weapons = Vibranium claws and knives | Notes = * Voiced by James C. Mathis III. He later reprised his role voicing Black Panther in Marvel's Avengers Assemble episode "Panthers Rage" | Trivia = * As of Deadliest Man Alive he has appeared in 29 of 43 episodes. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Formerly Deceased